the_itbe_tlcfandomcom-20200214-history
Skele Hayata
History Skele Hayata was a senior member of the Special Science Search-Patrol, or S.S.S.P for short. The goal of the S.S.S.P is to explore and interact with unknown races and materials across the universe to aid in the further advancement of life. One such interaction brought Hayata into contact with a being from Nebula REDACTED when he accidentally was involved in a crash at REDACTED that left him stranded on the planet with one goal... Find the REDACTED that he came into contact with that crashed along with him. Powers and Abilities Training: Like all members of SSSP, Hayata is a trained Scientist, and is proficient in the use of combat pacification equipment and vehicles. Physical Attributes: Hayata stands at 5'11 and is of average humanoid build except for a hard skeleton like covering over his head, it is unclear whether it is removable or otherwise as he has never been seen without it. Powers: Prior to the events of the REDACTED incident Hayata has portrayed no advanced physical or mental ability Equipment: All SSSP personnel wear international-orange field uniforms under a regular duty blue business suit uniform . When the order to go into the field is given, the outer suit is designed to be quickly removed in favor of the field uniform. Accompanying the field uniform are special communicator pins, and visors that provide visual aid, such as when using weapons. The field uniform/visor combination also provides a degree of protection, such as from radiation, even enough to allow a humanoid to operate in space without having to breathe or worry about the bends. Meteor Badge: Each Science Patrol officer is equipped with a small pin shaped as the organization's meteor emblem that has a radio transmitter of considerable power and range for its size. All the operator has to do is pull out the small antenna at the top of the pin to activate it and send a message. SSSP Model G : the basic sidearm carried by each Science Patrol member. When unholstered, the barrel flips out from the handle and the gun is ready to fire. The weapon discharges either a wave of what looks like electricity or, alternatively, a thin beam of energy. The Model G utilizes hard light energy to manipulate an objects gravitational field, while effective the Model G is highly reliant on it's limited power source. SSSP Model X: A heavy atomic weapon that is fashioned as a two-handed weapon—somewhat like a submachine gun with a massive barrel. More powerful than the standard Model G sidearm, and visually more impressive. It utilizes radiation to affect the target with one three settings; stun, heat ray, and damage. Mobile Offsite Habitation Cell: A marvel of SSSP ingenuity the MOHC is a compact deployable habitation dome that contains all the equipment required by a senior SSSP officer. Quickly deployable through the use of "Bubbling Nano" technology the site sets up and is taken down in minutes for easy transport in case form. Vehicle Configuration 3 or V.3: A mobility enhancing airframe that allows SSSP officers to maeuver the skies with ease. While agile and quick to deploy, the small operation range limits the use of the V.3 to short trips only. Themes/Music Right On, Frankensteinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCVe_S1Ip4M Trivia While most SSSP personnel utilize helmets and other apparatus, Hayata never removes his covering yet seems to receive all the benefits of a helmet Fond of tea Category:Beast Wars Category:SSSP